conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The United Socialist Free State of Éire
The United Socialist Free State of Éire and Celtic Europa, '''Ireland,' The Celtic Alliance, or just Éire' (abbr. USFS-ECE',' ECE, USFS', or '''USFSECE') is a nation located in the North West Atlantic and consists of the entire island of Ireland, Scotland, Wales, Cornwall and Yorkshire which officially gained it's full independence from the British Empire in 1921. After five years of fighting the British for independence the Treaty of Derry was signed and the entire island gained independence under one government. After The Fall of England the Irish Governemn t provided Asylum for the Westminster Parliment and the Royal Family, They then Illegaly Annexed all Celtic Regions of the UK not yet accuired by the New Islamist Government. Ireland has an area of over 84,421 km2 and has a total a population of 5.9 million people.The nation contains 32 counties. The capital city is Dublin where the government meets. It ran under a One Party system by Communist government lead by Páirtí na nOibrithe Sóisialach na hÉireann (Socialist Workers Party of Ireland) until 2015 where two other parties were legalized,' Pàirtì Na hEireann' and the Human Rights Party. The both of which together made 24% of the vote in the 2016 Elections. By 2024 the offical stance of the counry was Democratic Marixist-Leninism. Citizens were allowed to vote over most issues concerning them and there was a large variety of Politicians with different Beliefs (excluding Capitalism which is illegal to this day). History '1916 Easter Rising' 'Independance' Altough they were offered Independance on 20th May 1918 the Irish rebels refused to to the fact Ulter would remain under British Occupation 'War Against Britain' Since Independance Government Ireland is run by a Communist, Soviet-Backed Government. Communism is a Political and Economic System in which the major productive resources in society- such as mines, factrories, natueal resources, farms- are owned by the State and the income is used to benefit the nations citizens and is spread equally among citizens or according to individual need. The country Was run by one Political Party, Páirtí na nOibrithe Sóisialach na hÉireann (Socialist Workers Party of Ireland). In 2015 two more parties were legalized. Although elections are held in is very uncommon for politicians to vastly disagree with eachother. The largest difference in Politicians is normaly minor moral issues. Each citizen can vote when they reach the age of 16 unless they are declared "Pro-Capitalistic" by the government. All parties are required to be Communist but can legaly differ in any other way. The government is made up of the Lower House - Dáil Éireann, The Upper House- Seanad Éireann, and the Legistave Branch- The Oireachtas. An election for new governance is held every seven years for the President (Irish International Representitive), four years for Taoiseach (Prime Minister) and four years for the Tanaiste (Deputy Prime Minister). The Irish president has no power besides signing Bills into Acts, which they are forced to to anyways. While the country does have Two supposedly powerful Individuals, the real power lies in The Council of Ten. Before the introduction of the Multi-Party System the Council of Ten was unelected. By the introduction of "Democratic Communism" The Council of Ten consisted on average 10 people steming from over four parties, the most popular being the''' Páirtí na nOibrithe Sóisialach na hÉireann'. 'Law' The Law is expected to be followed by all citizens, it is enforced by An Garda Siochana, the Irish Police Service. From 1974 upwards An Garda Siochana under went a vast militerization project. Speech against the Government or Speech the Government regards as unsuitable for a orderly, peaceful society, can land a person in a Political Prision on '''Achill Island State Penetentionary, '''constructed in 1962 it encompasses the entirety of Achill Island and is said to be one of the most extensive brainwashing centres on the planet. The Internet in Ireland is subject to avalibility with only 23% of mainstream sites being legal compased to Belguim's 87% and on a lower side of the Scale The USSR's 5%. Crime on a low scale is normaly treated with rehabilitation while more serious crimes (Mass Drug Trafficing ect.) is normaly treated with a hellish prision experiance with an variety of Phychological tourture, Labour, Tourture, Extreme conditions and Isolation. Severe crimes (Homocide ect.) are treated with The Death Penalty by a Firing Squad. Anti-Governemnt Crimes are treated with Psychological Tourture, Isolation, Brainwashing and Labour. The Death Penalty is Legal in Eire and is brought about using a Firing Squad or Extreme Conditions designed to kill. Achill Island State Penitentionary was shut down in 2016 and reopened in 2018 as a Mental Health Facility after Two years of renovation and purpose conversion. It is ranked currently as the Best Mental Health Hospital in the country and they are leading Western Europe in research for a cure to Down Syndrome. 'Immigration' After the Fall of the UK and the rise of Facism in Europe an influx of refugges have fled to Ireland. 90% of which are not counted in the census. This overcrowding became so desperate after WWIII that in 2027 that large town-like camps were built to house them, the town-like compounds were built in rural isolated areas to have all nessesities but due to overcrowding the conditions went down hill and soon the camps became a hotbed for Police Brutality, drugs and antisocial behavior. During the 2nd Cold War the conditions worsened to such an extent and the rising ammount of refugges the government closed the borders. Four new camos were built, supposidly for the final stage of processing Visa Applications. The truth was a thousand times more horrifying. The camps were used to execute an estimated 900,000 Asylum Seekers. 78% of all refugees in the country. This event has been compared to Nazi Concentration Camps from both WWII and the Facist concentration camps of WWIII. The governemnt at the time was taken to the Hauge for a war crimes trial and over 20 party memebers were sentenced to death. Quality of Life The Quality of Life index rates Ireland at 12th, one above Iran and one below Switzerland. The average person lived in a four bedroom house (2017 survey). The nation is expected to have one of the best qualities of Life in Europe after the rise of Facism on the Mainland and the revolution in the UK. Each individual upon reaching 16 is granted an Apartment close to a college with all nessesities. Most people can afford basic Luxuries such as trips to the cinema and one holiday a year. Crime and Poverty In 2020 the crime rate per 100,000 citizens was 4.2, an extremely low crime rate. The most common crimes in desending order were *Robbery (inc. Break-ins) *Drunk Driving *Crimes against the State *Assualt (inc. Domestic Violence) In 2010 Poverty was almost non-existant in Ireland and all homeless people are given tax-free homes. The fact most things are paid for by the state and the welfare system leaves the possibility of being poor very slim to not at all. Medical Research and development The Western Region of Ireland such as countries Mayo, Galway and Sligo have become Europe's Medical Heartland. Medical appliences and drugs or vaccines account for 15% of Ireland's exports. The country also has a "Medical tourism" industry due to the superiour quality of services over The USA since 1988 and Europe since 2006. They are famous for the cure of Down Syndrome. Healthcare '"Prevention stops the need for cures. If we can prevent the epidemic we don't have to spend millions- Billions- stopping it." ' - Then Irish Minister for Health and Life Expectancy, Jonathan Murphy, in Geneva on the 2016 Dengue Fever outbreak in Nigeria. All Irish Citizens enjoy Free Universal Healthcare. The government spends 13% of it's GDP on healthcare and the average waiting room time in a hospital is 12 minutes and the average ambulance response time is four minutes in urban areas and 6.4 minutes in Rural areas. The average life expecrancy at birth in Ireland is 83.27 years for men and 86.7 years for Women. The Constitution '1921 Constitution' The Original 1921 Constitution of The United Socialist Free State of Éire declares the country a multi-party Socialist Republic with freedom of expression and speech and religion with the name the Irish Free State Republic. '1924 Constitution' The Constitution was scrapped in December 1923 after closer ties with the Soviet Union. The New Constitution declared the old constitution invalid and added that the country was to be run under a One Party Communist Government. The Constitution describes itself as a guide for the long-term running of the State. It dictated how the state should be run from how much the Rich should be taxed to Foreign Policy to the Economy. The Constitution promises it's citizens * Freedom of religion * Separation of Church and State * A Communist Governance * Elections * Gender, Racial and sexual orientation equality (inc. Marriage) * Gender Pay Equality * High taxes on the rich Culture 'Language' The Irish Language (Gaeilge'' Irish) is the most widely spoken Language on the isle of Ireland. The language saw a steep decline after the Great Famine of the 1840s as people saw English as a more Necessary language to know if they or their children would most likley end up emigrating. After Independance Irish became the offical language of a country where only 17% of the population knew the language. School lessons were mandatorily taught in Irish and by 2000, 98% of Native Irish people spoke the language daily while still being fluent in English 'Holidays' Much of the Irish calendar still today reflects the old pagan customs, with later Christian traditions also having significant influence. Christmas in Ireland has several local traditions, some in no way connected with Christianity. On 26 December (St. Stephen's Day), there is a custom of "Wrenboys" who call door to door with an arrangement of assorted material (which changes in different localities) to represent a dead wren "caught in the furze", as their rhyme goes. The un-offical national holiday in the Republic of Ireland is Saint Patrick's Day, 17 March and is marked by parades and festivals in cities and towns across the island of Ireland, and by the Irish diaspora around the world. The festival is in remembrance to Saint Patrick, the patron saint of Ireland. Pious legend credits Patrick with banishing snakes from the island, and legend also credits Patrick with teaching the Irish about the concept of the Trinity by showing people the shamrock, a 3-leaved clover, using it to highlight the Christian belief of 'three divine persons in the one God'. Brigid's Day (1 February, known as Imbolc or Candlemas) also does not have its origins in Christianity, being instead another religious observance superimposed at the beginning of spring. The Brigid's cross made from rushes on this day represents a pre-Christian solar wheel. Other pre-Christian festivals, whose names survive as Irish month names, are Bealtaine (May), Lúnasa (August) and Samhain (November). The last is still widely observed as Halloween which is celebrated all over the world, including in the United States 'Folklore' The Leprechaun has been estimated to figure to a large degree in Irish folklore mainly due to popularity overseas, particularly in the United States of America. The leprechaun tales are not, contrary to popular belief, well known in Ireland and are perceived by the native Irish to be a caricature of a minor tale in the culture of Ireland. According to the tales, a mischievous fairy type creature in emerald green clothing who when not playing tricks spend all their time busily making shoes, the Leprechaun is said to have a pot of gold hidden at the end of the rainbow, and if ever captured by a human it has the magical power to grant three wishes in exchange for release. More acknowledged and respected in Ireland are the stories of Fionn mac Cumhaill and his followers, the Fianna, form the Fenian cycle. Legend has it he built the Giant's Causeway as stepping-stones to Scotland, so as not to get his feet wet; he also once scooped up part of Ireland to fling it at a rival, but it missed and landed in the Irish Sea — the clump became the Isle of Man and the pebble became Rockall, the void became Lough Neagh. The Irish king Brian Boru who ended the domination of the so-called High Kingship of Ireland by the Uí Néill, is part of the historical cycle. The Irish princess Iseult is the adulterous lover of Tristan in the Arthurian romance and tragedy Tristan and Iseult. The many legends of ancient Ireland were captured by Lady Gregory in two volumes with forwards by W.B. Yeats. These stories depict the unusual power and status that Celtic women held in ancient times. Halloween is a traditional and much celebrated holiday in Ireland on the night of 31 October.The name Halloween is first attested in the 16th century as a Scottish shortening of the fuller All-Hallows-Eve, and has its roots in the gaelic festival Samhain, where the Gaels believed the border between this world and the otherworld became thin, and the dead would revisit the mortal world. In Ireland, traditional Halloween customs include; Guising — children disguised in costume going from door to door requesting food or coins – which became practice by the late 19th century, turnips hollowed-out and carved with faces to make lanterns, holding parties where games such as apple bobbing are played. Other practices in Ireland include lighting bonfires, and having firework displays. Mass transatlantic Irish and Scottish immigration in the 19th century popularised Halloween in North America. Sport Gaelic as well as being known as "football", the sport may be referred to as Gaelic football or Gaelic, if confusion might otherwise arise with soccer. Though it has existed for centuries in Ireland as Caid, Gaelic football was formally arranged into an organised playing code by the Gaelic Athletic Association (GAA) in the late nineteenth century. It is the most popular sport in Ireland in terms of match attendance – in the senior football championship in the summer, attendance is upwards of 80,000 for the most prestigious fixtures. Gaelic is a form of football derived from traditional Irish ball games. It is played between two teams of 15 players on a rectangular grass pitch. The objective of the sport is to score points by passing the ball through the other team's goals (3 points) or a set of two upright posts separated by a crossbar 2.5 metres (8.2 ft) above the ground (1 point). Players advance the football, a spherical leather ball, up the field with a combination of carrying, bouncing, kicking, hand-passing, and soloing (dropping the ball and then toe-kicking the ball upward into the hands). In the game, two types of scores are possible: points and goals. A point is awarded for kicking or hand-passing the ball over the crossbar, signalled by the umpire raising a white flag. A goal is awarded for kicking the ball under the crossbar into the net, signalled by the umpire raising a green flag. Positions in Gaelic football are similar to that in other football codes, and comprise one goalkeeper, six backs, two midfielders, and six forwards, with a variable number of substitutes. Hurling is a sport native to Ireland, organised by the Gaelic Athletic Association. In terms of attendance figures, hurling is second only to Gaelic football. Hurling is the fastest field sport in the world. The game has similarities to shinty and hockey. However the ball (or sliotar) is rarely played along the ground. Hurling is also played on a large pitch and is considerably faster than hockey. Hocky was invented by Irish emigrants playing Hurling on the Ice in Canada. 'Literature' For a comparatively small place, the island of Ireland has made a disproportionate contribution to world literature in all its branches, in both the Irish and English languages. The island's most widely known literary works are undoubtedly in English. Particularly famous examples of such works are those of James Joyce, Bram Stoker, Jonathan Swift, Oscar Wilde and Ireland's four winners of the Nobel Prize for Literature; William Butler Yeats, George Bernard Shaw, Samuel Beckett and Seamus Heaney. Three of the four Nobel prize winners were born in Dublin (Heaney being the exception, having lived in Dublin but being born in County Derry), making it the birthplace of more Nobel literary laureates than any other city in the world. The Irish language has the third oldest literature in Europe (after Greek and Latin), the most significant body of written literature (both ancient and recent) of any Celtic language, as well as a strong oral tradition of legends and poetry. Poetry in Irish represents the oldest vernacular poetry in Europe, with the earliest examples dating from the 6th century. Religion Religion is legal in Ireland, which runs under a secular government. Unlike the USSR and China the Irish Government is not run under a Sate Atheism stance which would mean the government teaches Atheism in schools. The Government of Ireland does not encourage religion either. Scientology is the only banned religion. In 1921 the vast majority of Irish people were Roman Catholic making up 93% of the then Population. By 2000 this had fallen to 58% and by 2015 it had fallen to 54%. Belief in God decreased from 99.6% in 1921 to 69% in 2010. In 2014 85% of People claimed to believe in a spiritual force. 14% of the Population claimed to be convinced Atheists. While most claim to be Catholics most experts claim most do not attend any religious services and 87% of Catholics claim Religion does not play an important role in their lives. It is estimated that most Catholics in Irish society are Cultural Catholics but not flully-fledged believers. 'Catholicism ' The Catholicism religion has played a historical role in Irish History. The majority of Irish People claim to be Catholics. 'Protestantism' Protestantism is most common in the cities of Belfast and Derry in Ulster. It was one of the major divides in Irish society until the 1980s. It has seen a surge after over 900,000 Brirsh People sook Asylum in Ireland after the Coup. 'Judaism' The last person in the Jewish community in Èire died on the 7th January 2003 in Rathgar, Dublin. The Jewish community in Ireland peaked in 1944 when people fleeing Hitler boosted the Irish Jewish Community from 1,238 to 5,393. By 1960 it had declined to 1,343. 'Islam' The Muslim community in Ireland stands at 6% of it's population. 1.7% of them were not born Muslim, most Irish Native converts. It is the fastest growing religion in Ireland 'Eastern Orthodox' The majority of Eastern Orthodox followers originate from Eastern Europe. They account for 2% of the population. 'Buddhism' Buddhism along with Islam and Paganism is the only religion in an increase with Irish Natives. The Buddhist population accounts for 4% of the population and in not included in the percentage of people who believe in a god. 'Neo-Paganism' Celtic Paganism was the first known religion in Ireland. After the Introduction of Christianity many people converted. Pagans were looked down upon by the Christians and excluded for marriage ect, leading to it's demise as a prominant religion. Since the introduction of the Internet to Ireland in 1996 Paganism has shot up from an estimated 826 people to over 59,500 people (2011 census) with an estimated 8,000 convertions since 2011 (2014 estimate), the number is suspected to be 67,000 people of higher. 'Official Public Holidays' *Note: Dates marked don't nessicarily represent the amount of days off work/school ect. 'Celebratory Months' *'Science Month-' A Month celebrating Scientific thought, theory and Atheism (March) *'Religion Month-' A month celebrating the world's many religions (June) *'Mo-vember-'''Prostate Cancer Awareness (November) Economy Eire runs under a Planned Economy (Communism). Each worker is a state employee 'Taxes' Education The Irish Education system teaches Children how to intigrate into society along with enhancing their skills. Marxism is taught in schools and Capitalism is represented as an evil. Schools teach their students to be accepting, tolerant people. Military Èire is not a nuclear state but has an extensive military. It reserves the right to mass conscription and is apart of the Warsaw Pact. Foreign Relations and Foreign Policy Ireland is a Member of the '''United Nations '(UN) and the Warsaw Pact, aswell as being a member of the Cuban-Celtic Medical Alliance and Worldwide Medical Relief Project. It is a member of the World Trade Organization (WTO) and the European Economic Area. 'USSR' Ireland remains on close terms with the USSR. The USSR has played a historical role in Irish society since it's independance. Ireland was offerd the chance to join the Soviet Union in 1926 but refused. After Stalin came into power the two nations experianced a tension filled "Friendship" mostly maintained for economic and Military protection. Ireland has long been a Critic of the USSR's stance on religion untill it was softened in 2004. 'Cuba' Cuba's second main country to export to is Eire, because of this the sanctions on them by the USA have done little damage. Both are in a Medical Partnership in Disease control, research, emergency aid, relief and response and containment. 'USA' Ireland and the US have a unstable but improving relationship. Ever Since the Global Boom of the 2000s and the opening of Irish Society to Non-Warsaw Pact Countries, many Americans vacation in Ireland, many tracing their roots, even many of whom's parents left when the country became Communist. The two countries have a complex military past. Ireland sent 40,000 soldiers to North Vietnam during the Vietnam War while they assisted Iran and The USA in the stopping of the 1979 Iranian Revolution. They asisted the USA and Iran in the purging of Rebels in 2004 and helped create the region of South Persia in Southern Iran. They armed Kurdish Rebels and helped in the 1998 Kurdish War of Independance along with other Warsaw Pact Members against the USA and Nato. They recognized the Mexican Soverignty over the South-West USA and Armed Cascadian and Sioux Lakotan Rebels during the age of succession in the USA. 'UK' The Uk and Ireland's relationship stablized in the 1960s and blossomed in the 1970s. When the Uk got overthrown in a coup d'etat and became a Islamic relgious state, Ireland became the home for over 967,000 British Refugees and The Royal Family, who fled to France before leaving to to the Coup by the National Front that would have seen their execution. Ireland assists daily in the patroling of the Neo-Hadrian Wall that prevents movement into or an invasion of Scotland by Islamist Militants. In response The Cornwall Region along with Scotland, Wales and Yorkshire were annexed illeagaly by Eire. The Remaning British Parliment in Dublin seeking refuge from the Situation in England and the Neo-Facist Revolution in Mainland Europe. They helped restore English rule over the country in 2027. 'East Germany' Ireland assisted in the Patroling of the Berlin Wall against the Fourth Reich. Intresting Facts about Èire * Further Reading *Censorship in Ireland *List of Banned Major websites in Ireland *Achill Island State Penetentionary , Category:Masterire Category:Masteriresworld Category:Europe